A Dangerous Mind
by TsukiNamida
Summary: Jasmine is transported into the world of Tales of Symphonia, where she finds herself being asked to help in the journey to save the world by Anna.
1. Oh joy, what a dream!

Hi people! This is my first time posting something here on fanfiction, but not my first time posting actual fanfiction. So yuppers...Umm, I'm barely starting to learn all about updating and stuff here so if there's any mistakes on the format, my bad! Well, can't say anything else so...No, this is not a usual self-insert. It may look like it kinda at first, but it's not. You'll see, a few things are explained here in chapter one. Now...Colette!!!

Colette: Hmm? Yes!

Me: Disclaimer. I don't have any money in case I'm sued to say it.

Colette: Ok! Tsuki does **not** own anything or anyone form Tales. She only owns her character.

Me: Thank you. The most I have on my bank account right now is 92 cents. So don't sue mmk? Mmk!

* * *

I look up from my computer, staring at the game cube...It has been exactly 3 years now, today...Three long years since her disappearance, since I lost my only sister. I sigh. She had worked on the video game called Tales of Symphonia, it was part of her latest projects. She had been up late one night at work, beta testing it to make sure there weren't any more glitches when she disappeared. They found the game cube running, her coffee mug still half way full, a partly eaten donut on a napkin...All her belongings, except her of course. No one knows what happened. I look down sadly at my homework. I was 23 when it happened, studying to become a doctor... 

After that though, I lost sight of doing that. I dropped out for a semester, before having some sense knocked into me by my worried friends. I changed my major and began to take dance classes along with a few other things.

A sigh escapes my lips as I go to turn on the game cube. _'Why do I do this to myself?'_ I wonder to myself, _'I play this damn game last year too! Why do I keep this game anyway?! All it does is bring me pain!'_ I lie to myself, for it does not bring me pain. In a way, I feel connected to my sister through it. It was the last thing she was doing, therefore I am close to her. Yes, my logic is weird. Leave it alone.

I see the intro and I can't help but go fan girlish when I see a few of the characters. Especially those with nice hair. I smirk as I realize my hair fetish would have most men running for the hills. Good. Don't need one anyways. I go to start a new game as I get comfy on my old recliner. God I love that thing, it's helped make my school work and game hours easier, and just that much more bearable.

The intro begins, and I hear Kratos voice, which makes me melt inside. What can I say? I love his voice! I smile as the screen quickly goes to Lloyd in the classroom. I chuckle as that scene always makes me laugh. I play for a bit, before my stomach growls, hindering my progress.

"Food! Need food!" I whine out, quickly heading to my kitchen. I take our out some dumplings and a pan. As they cook, I look over my homework… "I really should do that instead of playing..." I mumble to myself, "but nah! I'll do it later!" I grin as I settle back in my recliner with a plateful of dumplings. I dip them in soy sauce and continue my game.

I sigh as I see the part where Colette tells Lloyd the wrong time. I pout. I really think she should've let him go from the beginning. Colette and them leave. I'm about to continue when all of a sudden a quake rocks the room.

My eyes widen as the whole room starts to shake violently, dishes crash to the floor as objects slide from the shelf's and onto the floor. I groan as I try to hold onto my recliner, hoping nothing too valuable is damaged when my TV starts to flicker on and off. I groan as all of a sudden a bright light shoots out from it and I feel my body being stretched.

A piercing scream rattles its way through my throat, filling the room before I see it too is being stretched. I feel tears in my eyes as it all suddenly goes dark. And then nothing. I don't feel anything at all, just...Nothing.

* * *

I am numb, feeling nothing at all as I lie still. I feel what appears to be dirt below me. _'Dirt?'_ I wonder, thinking maybe I was going crazy. My eyelids are heavy, I don't want to open them. Suddenly I feel bile rising up my throat and I quickly snap my eyes open, sitting up. I turn to a nearby bush and hurl, letting my dinner quickly scatter around the floor. 

I groan as the last of the bile escapes me. I blink, trying to figure out what happened...I can feel a pounding in my head. God I hate headaches. I sigh rubbing my temples as I take it all in. I'm in what appears to be a forest, a familiar forest. Yes, I know most forests look the same and this one shouldn't be different. But, I just know it is. It's dark so I squint, trying to see farther than five feet. I see a house. At least I think it's a house.

I grab onto a nearby stone and get up, still a bit shaky from before. I sigh leaning against it. I rummage through my jean pockets and take out my house keys. I smile as I get my blue mini-flashlight attached to them and click it on. God I'm happy I bought that thing now. The small beam lights a bit of my surroundings as I try to study them as best as possible. It's not going so well.

I focus my beam on the stone I'm leaning against and see what appears to be writing on it. I get a closer look and see a name. Anna. I study the stone closely and I see how closely it resembles the one in Tales. I give a half chuckle, _'Can't be it. That's in a game. And I'm...I'm just not at my place.'_

I'm about to head to what looks like a house when I see a shining light coming from that direction. My mouth slides open in disbelief as it comes closer. "ok..This is a dream." I say to myself. It is logical. The lights goes hover over the stone, that's when I realize I'm standing on a grave. I gasp jumping off it.

I know I should've realized it was a grave when I saw the name, but I blame the fact that I'm in denial of everything that is happening in this dream. Yup. You got to love denial.

The light takes form and I gasp when I see a young woman, maybe a few years older than me, that has a strong resemblance to my sister. Her eyes open, revealing onyx-like eyes. My eyes. Her lips lift up, in a small smile. "Jasmine..." she says in a soft voice, her features glowing in delight. _'She knows my name. How does she know my name?!'_ I think as she just stares.

She just chuckles, as if reading my mind. "Your face says it all." she says amused. Good to know she's having a great time. "Well, How about I tell you a bit about myself." she begins, "I'm Anna, and I'm kind of dead." My eyes get as big as saucers, which sends her into a small fit of giggles but then she gets serious, "Well Jas, I need your help. Badly."

I stare dumbfounded. "This is one weird dream." I state looking around.

"My dear Jas, this is no dream." she says laughing a bit.

I blink. "But of course it is, how else would all this be happening if it weren't a figment of my imagination? I mean, none of this is possible, the whole you glowing thing and me getting stretched. There are two logical reasons: I fell asleep while playing and this dream is result of me eating dumplings at 3 in the morning. Or there really was an earthquake and something hit me so hard on the head, it knocked me out. And this dream is the result of that. Either way, it's a dream." I say, sounding a lot like one of my professor's.

She just grins big, "Well, believe what you want. But as time progresses, you'll start to think otherwise." she says dismissively then she turns serious again, "You need to help me. Help me change the future, help me save everyone from dying." her eyes turn sorrowful, "To make everything right." I just stare. Right. This is totally a dream. "Please...Help me..."

I stare. Even though I know this is a dream, I feel inclined to help her. She just looks so sad, so hurt and fragile. She looks devastated, her eyes hold the sadness of loss. I sigh before nodding, "Might as well go along with this dream. Who knows, maybe it'll help me wake up faster."

She sighs in relief, "As long as you will help, I will let you keep thinking of this as a dream." Her eyes quickly glance behind me, to the building I was heading towards before.

"Well...What exactly do you need help with?" I ask, tilting my head a bit.

She just sighs, "I cannot tell you everything, just know that they will all die."

"Who?"

"Lloyd, Colette, Sylvarant, Tethe'Alla...All dead. We have to stop it!" She says, her voice quivering in emotion.

My eyes widen, Sylvarant?! No way! I stare, definitely knowing this is just a weird dream my imagination came up with. She just stares. "Jasmine...I know you think it's just a game, but it's not. A lot more people die in the journey to fuse together both worlds." I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I know she's telling the truth and maybe it's not a dream. But as I said before, denial.

"So...Anna right?" she nods, "Well I'm guessing your Lloyds mom right?" She nods once more. "Anything else I should know about you?" I ask, wondering if my imagination is good enough to come up with what I'm thinking. I wait for her to confirm my suspicions.

She just smiles sadly at me, "My dear…Jasmine, I can't tell you more about me. You'll find out later on."

I nod. "Right. So let me get this straight, you want me to basically tag along with Lloyd and them to help them out throughout their journey and help them save the world?" I ask.

She nods. "And maybe even...Help out a certain someone. Who it is, is up to you to figure out."

So I have to figure out who I'm personally going to help? Joy.

"Well whatever. I'll tag along. My knowledge of what happens should help." I state more to myself than her.

"Umm..."

"Umm what?"

"You're not really going to have access to that later on."

I stare. "You've got to be-"

"I'm sorry! But...Your memories of your world will gradually begin to be replaced by ones from here. They'll be similar here. Like if you had a kid on earth, you would have one here. You see what I mean?"

I nod. Joy, joy, joy!

"Well...You do realize I have no combat skills whatsoever right?"

She gets a sly smile. "Oh you do, you just don't realize they can be used for combat. And not only that, but you'll have an easy enough weapon."

"And what wo-"

"Who's there?!"

* * *

I hope it wasn't to horrible. If it was, my bad! XP Well, anyways, Colette! 

Colette: hiya! Please review on how the story was! If you do, you'll make Tsuki very, **very** happy. And she'll even give you a cookie!

Me: nods yuppers! I'll give you a cookie. Fair deal no? X3


	2. That's my weapon!

Oh hey! I'm so glad I got reviews! Yay! And I'm sorry this took so long! I've been having trouble getting it all down on paper, er, cyber paper? I personally don't like the way this came out since I'm describing clothes and I can't do that to save my life, but whatever. Thanks to those that reviewed! Now...Colette!

Colette: Hiya! Tsuki does not own anything. So please don't sue. Even though she just got her check, she's back to just having less than a dollar in her bank account!

Me: Hey! That's not in the script!

Colette: -grins- Hehe! Read and enjoy! -runs off-

Me: Get back here! -runs after her then comes back- Enjoy! -runs after her again-

* * *

"Whose there?!" the voice asks once more, and I notice the sound of leaves crunching under shoes. Something I should have noticed right away. I stay very still; wary of whom it might be that has found me. The voice definitely sounds familiar, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's someone that's good. I try to keep from breathing hard, relaxing my self to breathe in and out evenly, quietly. 

The person walks closer and I find myself biting my lip. I hear a weird noise and a torch is lit. My eyes widen as I stare at Dirk, the dwarf. Lloyd's dad: a character in a videogame. My mind is still processing this when he takes out an ax from what appears out of nowhere. His eyes hold suspicion as he takes me in.

"And who are you?!" he asks, raising his ax a bit. I glance at the grave to see Anna gone. '_Nice, leave me here all alone to explain myself to a dwarf with attitude along with a sharp weapon that could easily be shoved up my-'_ "Answer me woman."

I sigh, "I mean you no harm, I'm just…Well…I'm lost, basically." I state.

He still eyes me suspiciously, "Who were ye talking too?" he asks.

I'm stuck here. Well this is just dandy. Suddenly, Anna appears in front of Dirk, his eyes widening at the sight. I can't tell what she's saying, but I see her go to Dirk and start to whisper things into his ear. His eyes widen even more as he stares back at me, his suspicion lessening until it's gone. He nods, "Ay." I hear him say, nodding as Anna disappears.

I just stare, dumbfounded. What the hell did she tell him?

"Come in when ye ready." He says, heading back. I stare, blinking dumbly in the dark.

"He will get you something to wear, along with a weapon. You'll be all set for tomorrow, or more like today." I hear Anna say right behind me. I jump up, yelping a bit from surprise. She just smiles. "Do your best in protecting them ok?" she tells me, putting a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"What did you tell him?" I ask, curious as to what she said to him.

"Just what he needed to know. Now you must go."

"Hey! You never told me what my weapon was going to be! Or what combat skills I have!" I say, glaring a bit. She just grins, giving me the feeling she isn't going to tell me.

"You my dear have taken this art for many years. Thanks to it, you are in pretty good shape and know a handful of tricks." She says.

I stare at her through thin eyes. I knew she would be cryptic. Damn it, why are people in dreams always so damn cryptic?!

"Goodbye my dear Jasmine, we will speak when you need me the most." She says as she begins to fade.

"No! Hey! I still have questions you have to answer!" I yell into the night sky. She's gone.

I glare a bit at the moon. Oh how am I kidding?! I glare full fledged, wishing I could just strangle a certain dead videogame character. '_Why oh why did I eat dumplings at three in the morning?'_ I wonder, as I make my way to the house.

I quickly enter, my eyes widening a bit as I stare. In the game, the interior was kind of simple and plain. And small, got a bit crowded when there were lots of people in here. This is actually quite big. I make my way to Dirk who is going through some weapons and just stand behind, waiting for him to find whatever the hell he's looking for.

"Aha! Found you!" I hear him mutter out, taking a step back and turning to me. "I will not ask questions, as I promised Anna, I will honor her request." He hands me something wrapped in a silvered blue-y purple-y cloth. Does that even make sense? Whatever. "Your weapon." He says, turning back to look for something else.

I cock a brow as I unfold the cloth and I behold a brown whip, I see the handle being a light metallic like purple. I pick it up by the handle, giving it a snap as it unrolls, appearing to be about nine, maybe ten feet long. Who knows, I'm not good at measuring distances. I'm not good with anything number related period. I blink. Wait what?! A _whip?!_ No. Just no. This is the one thing I was not expecting. A bow and arrow, heck even _daggers!_ But a **whip?!** How the hell was I supposed to protect myself?!

It's like, a monster will be attacking and I'll be all like, 'Oh hold on while I untangle my _whip._' Why oh why god must this dream be so whacked?! Why can't it be one of those -what do you call them?- lucid dreams! Hm?! The ones where on command you can just jump into the sky and fly!

"Hmp." I say, turning to Dirk. "I made that whip a few weeks ago, I've placed some charms on it so it won't burn when on fire, won't get tangled, and make it more flexible. It should last you a while." I blink. I swear his accent reminds me of somewhere…But where?!…Dunno where, but somewhere from earth.

I blink. Wow. It just sounded like I **actually** believed this wasn't some weird dream. That's never a good sign. I snap out thought as he hands me a parcel, which turns out to be clothes. Again, they're a light metallic purple. I cock a brow, _'what is this? A set or something?'_

"You can change in that room" He points to a door that I never noticed in the game, "I will pack a few things for the journey."

I nod as I head through the door into another room as I take the clothes out, fully seeing them. I pout as I put them on, not caring to complain seeing as I'm lucky he _has_ girl clothes. Heck, they even nearly fit me just right, but not quite. Turning to a mirror I see my reflection.

The top was regular looking, besides the fact that it felt like a weird poncho. Why? Because there was a somewhat heavy material that went around my top and left a good portion of my shoulders, front, and back exposed. It ran down and covered the breasts area before the think material ended. Besides that, underneath it felt like a regular tube top made of soft, silky material. Joy.

The bottom portion of the outfit was composed of a skirt that when you looked closely, you realized it was really shorts, made of the same light material, just a bit more durable. It reached my mid-thigh and oh boy, do I feel underdressed. I frown, trying to pull down the material lower. What am I, a whore? I sigh as I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say, sitting on the unmade bed. Dirk enters, carrying some weird looking boots. He hands them to me along with some stockings that are of the same color of the outfit, but are more elastic-y. I quickly put them on as they nearly reach my skirt. It leaves a good two, two and a half inches of skin showing. Then I put on the shoes. They fit a bit big, but I do like my shoes big. Make it easier to take them off and throw them at someone that pisses me off. Going off topic again.

Sorry. Not really but whatever.

Anyways, Dirk hands me a medium sized brown bag, "I've put a couple of things you may need in there. Along with a couple of gald, food, and supplies. This is the most I can do." He says, looking out the window and I finally notice light shining in through.

Wow. Morning already.

"Now…Your name is Jasmine right? And I assume you know who I am…" He asks, curiously looking at me. At my nod he continues, "Well, I've done all I can to help ye. If you ever need anything else, you know where to find me. Though after today, I doubt I'll see you for a while…"

I nod as I hear thump upstairs followed by a curse, obviously Lloyd woke up. A grin makes its way onto my face as I stare at the ceiling.

"That would be Lloyd, he'll be joining you on your journey. Now, I'll go get breakfast ready. You can stay in here until I call you." He says and at my nod exits the room.

I look around, my glance falling on the mirror. I frown as my brown hair just hangs limply. I get up and look around, finding what appears to be a gold envelope knife. I smile as I see it has a weird loopy design on the end. I grab it, I'm sure Dirk won't mind, I mean, he probably made the darn thing! I put a part of my hair up into a bun and stick it in. I fix so it looks like some of it is sticking out.

…Yes, as some of you have noticed, I have a hair fetish. I love messing with it. I smile as I fix my bangs to the side and nod approvingly. Satisfied I turn my attention to the bag.

I'm about to go through it when I hear "Breakfast!" from the other side of the door.

At this I turn heading to the door. I open it, all the while wondering how Lloyd's reaction will be to me.

* * *

T-T I told you this sucked! I don't like it... pouts But review anyway ok! I'll give you a cookie! 

Colette: Yup! I helped her make them!

Me: Shh! They're suppose to _want_ the cookies! Don't tell them you helped! Ehe! Review people!

Oh! And can anyone figure out where the name of the fic came from? I'm curious to know if anyone knows...

Also, if you're curious to see how Jasmine looks, go to my profile. I will be putting the link to how I think she looks like. Heck, you'll even see her in the outfit. I know using a pic to show your character is...Well, sucky...But I honestly like the picture and think that's how she looks. Well...Later!


	3. Hehe, stupid Lloyd!

Hiya people! I update! Yay! -smiles- Well, you better be happy because I've got a bunch of stuff going on that I should be doing but instead I'm doing this...Like studying for my APUSH test...So I'm sorry for the shortness! Hehe! ;) Now...Colette!

Colette: She doesn't own anything! So don't sue!

Me: Yup! I'm already in enough debt as it is. -.- don't add to it!

* * *

Reviews! I'll start answering them from now on! I'll be starting out with chapter two because I don't really have that much time on here. 

emi the cookie monster- Here it is! And thanks!

eragonfanatic92- Hmmm... -shrugs- I've only played ToS, none of the others though I am interested in playing them...So I don't know if they've had whips before. Hehe, I was thinking it might be fun to work with, and partly I was thinking Indiana Jones. XD Thanks! I like the picture too, but the black part clashes a bit.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

I open the door to be overwhelmed with the sweet smell of biscuits, making my stomach grumble and I realize how hungry I really am. I go take a seat at the wooden table, my mouth watering at the sight of the buttery biscuits, jam covered toast, and variety of fruits. 

"I've made plenty," I hear Dirk state, "Feel free to have as much as ye want."

I don't need to be told twice, and quickly, which as much manners as possible, I begin to gobble down the food that's in front of me like my grandmas pies at Thanksgiving. _'Who knows when I'll get a good meal again'_ I think, _'Oh wait…It's a dream therefore I don't need to worry.'_

"Dad!" I hear a voice I recognize as Lloyds yell followed by what appears to be stomping. "I'm almost read-Arrggh!" Which is followed by a crash. I turn to Lloyd, having tripped down the stairs while apparently trying to put on his shoes in order to finish getting dressed quickly. A grin makes its way onto my features as I bust out laughing, earning a look from Lloyd. "Who are you?" he asks, standing up.

"Her name is Jasmine, she'll be trying to catch up with the chosen's group to try and regenerate the world." Says Dirk, emerging from the room I was in before.

I blink. Didn't he say earlier that Lloyd was coming? Oh well…

"Oh…ok…" he says, taking a seat across me, getting his breakfast. He quickly gobbles it down, forgetting all about manners. "Umm…I'll be upstairs doing…Something!" he says running up to his room.

"You know he'll be going to right?" I ask after a bit, standing up. He nods, "And you know you won't be able to change his mind or stop him."

He nods once more, "Aye, I've packed him some things as well…Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"I know I barely know you, and have no right to ask ye of this but…Will ye take care of him?"

I stare up at the stairs where Lloyd has just run up to…Fighting wise he can take care of himself, but there will be times when he'll need someone to guide him…And I feel inclined to be there for some weird reason. "Yes." I say after a short silence.

I hear him release the air he was holding in, "Thank you. He may be hotheaded, but he'll see reason when it's presented to him." I nod.

"What will I tell the chosen's group as to why I'm going?" I ask as the question pops into my head.

"Well…I was thinking you will be accompanying Lloyd to take care of him. And along with the chosen. I'll be paying you. I'm sure they won't mind having someone extra that can fight."

I nod. "I'll go get my bag then." I say, entering the room before. _'Someone who can fight? Ha! What a joke!'_ I grab it, sitting down on the bed. I look out the window and see Dirk standing up in front of the tomb. Lloyd suddenly appears behind him.

"Hn…Anna huh?" I wonder aloud, my brain tells me it's not possible, but my heart wants to believe. The idea of it being possible is just impossible. Not only that, but she would've said something…Right? Right! And besides, this is a dream. A dream. I slowly stand up, gathering myself up mentally and emotionally. Though I believe this to be a dream, it doesn't feel like one. It feels so real, like if I were _really_ stuck in Tales of Symphonia. This all makes me think I'm crazy, but…Something about being here feels so right. Not only that, but it's so believable. Everything. And to be on the day of her anniversary…Well, it's a bit too much. I sigh and walk out, heading to the grave.

"Ah Jasmine! I see your ready." States Dirk. I nod smiling.

"Yup. So Lloyd I guess we'll be traveling together huh?"

He nods. "Well, we better get going…"

"Lloyd!" gasps a whiny little voice that makes me twitch. I try to control myself from strangling the little half elf as he tells Lloyd of for missing seeing Colette off. He. Is. Annoying.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Look, let's just go and see if we can catch up to her ok?"

"Who are you?"

"Jasmine, and I'm going with you guys. And now is not the time for questions, let's go." I say walking past the two boys, "Goodbye Dirk! Thanks for helping me!" I say glancing back smiling. The boys look at each other before nodding and running after me, yelling at me to wait for them.

Now, we make our way to Iselia, and all the joys and wonders that come with it.

'_Oh dear god I'm screwed.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Colette: Review and she'll give you cookies! Lots and lots of cookies:)


	4. A Fight and Death

I'm back, hope you're still here. And here it is, hope its not too horrible. XP

Lloyd and Genis are talking to Colette's grandmother and I can't help but look around, enjoying the small calm before the storm. I really don't care for what's going on presently; I'm just hoping things happen a bit differently, I mean I'm here right? So that has to do something… Oh there I go again, thinking like this is real. Real, ha, right. Because I'm really in Sylvarant and all these people are real, and they're totally not game characters. Yeah.

I glance at Lloyd as he reads a letter, yup its going right on key. I try to give him and Genis some space but jump high as a sudden explosion rocks the house and I can't help but stare a bit wide eyed...Oh god it's happening!

"What was that?" Lloyd exclaims as he runs out, followed by Genis and I. I stare, worry in my eyes as I look upon a burning village. My stomach clumps up and I feel my breakfast threatening to come back up. The boys stare wide eyed before Lloyd snaps out of it, "Come on!" he takes off running, beckoning us to follow. I sigh taking off after him, damn boy is gonna get himself hurt.

I run after him, my mind already thinking of what will probably happen. My hand goes to my whip, the whip which I have zero to zip experience in, and I'm probably going to fight. We dodge by some Desians, running past them. They appear too into burning the buildings to notice us and I'm gladden by this but also miffed since that could've counted as practice. And we all know I need it.

We reach the other villagers, Lloyd looks beyond angry, he's pissed.

"Listen up inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half elf of the human ranch where we cultivate you pathetic beings."

I look up to see Forcystus, and he is much more intimidating now than when I was playing the game. And boy does his left arm look threatening…

"…Half-elf…" I hear Genis mutter. I cast him a side glance, poor guy. If anyone ever found out he'd be worse than dead.

"Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore I bring judgment upon you and this village."

"Hey you violated it too! You tried to murder the chosen!" exclaims Genis.

The Desian with a funky head dress and staff laughs, "Oh they must be after the chosen."

"They? Weren't you the ones that attacked Colette?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards." Came Forcystus reply.

Oh god his holier than though attitude is getting on my nerves, I have a problem with people like that. And there's only so much I can take before I reach my breaking point and my mouth gets a mind of its own, in which case it'll go off on anyone.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!"

"…I'm sorry." Lloyd's shoulders slump.

I glance at his highness and see the smug smirk on his face and my eyes narrow, breaking point reached, "Well if you guys would stop being such big sissies and stand up to oh big one eye and his crew of fashion misfits, then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation." I snap at the guy, angry.

Forcystus eye's narrow into a small glare, "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!"

I feel the ground shake a bit as a huge green monster comes from behind them and I can't help but take a step back as it swipes at Lloyd. I inwardly curse as it uncovers his Exsphere. Oh goodie.

It continues to attack and the boys bring out their weapons as it shuffles after them. I unhook my whip and just stand there staring, frozen on the spot. What the hell am I suppose to do?! It's taking swipes at them sending Lloyd flying as Genis hits it with magic attacks. I bite my lip as I continued to stare. Ah damn it! I promised the damn dwarf I'd take care of his kid, and I'd at least try!

Quickly I sneak behind the thing and let my whip hit its back. It seems to growl though from what mouth I don't know, seeing as I don't see any. I jump back as it turns swinging at me. Lloyd attacks together with Genis fire balls and it groans. Uh oh. I think it's going to do something big and powerful. Every cell in my body is screaming at me to get far, far away from here, it senses the danger. My only response is to remain frozen on the spot. The grass around it starts to turn black; unfortunately Lloyd seems to take no notice of this. I go to yell out a warning but it's too late. Lloyd screams in pain as he gets slammed back into the ground.

I hear Genis scream and see him run over to Lloyd, obviously worried about his friend. "Hey!" I yell trying to divert its attention from the boys, I whip at it again aiming for the head; I get the right shoulder. Not bad if you ask me. This is my first fight. Thank god this isn't really a close quarter weapon. I'd be very much dead. But on the bright side I'd probably wake up. I shudder at the thought of being dead. …Eh, notice I say probably.

Suddenly I feel the air rush out of me as I'm slammed hard away onto a wooden fence. Shit! I scream in pain but jolt up, eyes wide. My back is in major pain, like a lot of pain. And that frontal hit is probably gonna leave me some bruises…That should've been enough to wake me up, god damn it! I should be awake! When ever I get hurt in my dreams I wake up! It's always been that way! So why wasn't I awake yet?! I stare as it nears me, making me scramble backwards in pure fear. This thing could kill me. Will kill me. Oh god no! I don't want to die! I close my eyes as my hands go over my head, awaiting its attack but I never receive it. It groans and I feel the ground shake a bit before there is silence. Slowly I open my eyes and notice it's not getting up, and it's very still. I stare at it for moment before scrambling up in front of Lloyd and Genis, trying to make sure they are behind me. My back protests at all that movement and I feel my heart going at an impossible rate as my hand goes to my mouth; I begin to nibble at my nails. I know it's a bad habit. I think this situation warrants that I bite my nails, so there.

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought. The boy has an Exsphere!"

"Brilliant deduction captain obvious, please do tell me, did your brain strain to realize that?" I mutter out through my hand. Despite the fact it's there, I say it loudly and clearly enough that they all can hear. I can't help it, I'm thirsty, my back feels like its on fire, I'm confused about not having woken up yet and because well, I'm at times thinking this is all real…Oh and my body feels heavy. I think I need a nap. Ok, to be put simply, I'm cranky. So I really can't help it, I try though. Has to count for something though doesn't it?

Forcystus glares at me, "It must be the one from the Angelus project, the one we've been searching for."

"Now what on earth is it with the bad guys always assuming the protagonist has what they want?" I grumble out, "I mean does it have to be the one you need? He can't have acquired it on his own huh?"

He turns to me glaring, "Now listen here you wench, you will shut your mouth or I will have you're tongue ripped out!"

I stare hands going to my hips, "…Ripped out? God is that the best you can do? What, no burned into ashes while still awake and attached? Not a very good bad guy are you? I mean, the baby blue hair just screams evil." I spit out, cranky.

Oh dear god, I'm so dead. He's going to kill me. And then I'll wake up. Yes, I will. I inwardly whimper; I hope I don't have to die here before waking up. Don't get me wrong, I want to wake up home, in my chair, buried in a gazillion things of mine from the earthquake. And I will be very happy, even if I wake up with a headache from getting hit in the head, or something like that. Point being, I want out, but I don't want it to be from dying. I don't know about you people, but I have a major fear of death. I hate it. I always see death everywhere I go…Work, the mall, school, hell even sleeping with an open window, going for a walk…Death all around. I fear it; I don't ever want to have near death experiences. And if I dream I'm dying, it's worse. I get paranoid.

And if I have to die here in order to wake up…Then no, I don't think I'll be able to do it. At all. Because in my nightmares I don't have control, here I do. So I'll just wait it out, I can totally do that, ok?

…

…

…

Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! ...No huh? Fine, I'll stay for now. Evil dream. Evil dead woman. Evil….people, things. Just evil ok?!

I snap out of it as I realize I hear him growl, like an animal and, I freeze.

"Kill everyone in the village except the one with the Exsphere and the girl, I will teach her some manners."

Now I remember I've said this is a dream countless of times, mainly within the last few moments…But that scares me, a lot. I shudder at the thought of him teaching me some manners. Some how I don't think it involves a time out or perhaps maybe skipping a meal. And a part of me really thinks that if something that bad were to happen to me, I would wake up. But the human part of me, the part that is fearful of what is going on, refutes the idea of getting hurt, because of the fact that this may be real and I might possibly die. And I already went over that didn't I? Death bad, death scare me. Life good.

Ok…I think I'm going to pay attention now.

"…who you **Desians** murdered!" I turn to Lloyd, anyone else hear the message behind Desian? No? Only me? Rats, my bad then.

Forcystus takes a step forward and he starts to say something but the creature appears behind wrapping its arms around him.

I look away.

"Run…away…Genis…Lloyd."

"T-that sounded like Marble…" Genis voice sounds so frightened, so confused.

"No, it can't be!" Lloyd just glances at Genis in disbelief.

"Get away…Hurry!...Genis… you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…"

"Marble!" they yell in shocked unison as an explosion seems to surface from within her body, taking down Forcystus. A shiny ball rolls by and Genis picks it up as the Desians scramble to their fallen lord. They help him up, quickly leaving as fast as they can before anyone gets any ideas. Pff, like these villagers would?

The Mayor rounds on Lloyd, "What have you done?! This is all your fault! Look at what happened to our village?! How many have suffered for your stupidity?!"

Lloyd can't help but look on helpless, "I'm sorry…"

"The Desians have marked you as their enemy! No apology will fix all the damage you have done! If you remain here we will never be at peace!"

"Wait! You can't exile him!" Genis runs in front of Lloyd, as if the small boy can protect his best friend from the punishment to come.

"Yes we can."

"No! He didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble!"

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden, no exceptions. No matter what."

"So it's ok to let the other people remain there as long as we're safe?!"

"They're just going to rot there!" comes a woman's voice.

"If it weren't for you they would've been the only ones who'd have died!" a man replies.

"What a bunch of cowards." They all turn to me as I sit on the very same damn fence I had fallen against earlier, "You all are pathetic excuses for humans, you give us a bad name." I believe if you don't at least try to change something bad, to right the wrong, or at least help, no matter how small, something will be better than nothing, then you are a waste of human space. Because of all the people in the world doing the wrong thing, there are all these people suffering for it. Stand up for what is right.

"You are not of this village, you do not know our way." The Mayor said.

I snort, "True, but I'm glad I don't know your way. I've seen enough to know that your way is the way of cowards. So I'd rather not know it. Because the way I see it, the Desians can easily break their side of the bargain. I mean, what the hell are you going to do? Cower in fear them to death? But you…if you do it then this shit happens. It doesn't take a genius to realize that no matter what, this so called peace treaty is an illusion. Because when push comes to shove, if they come and take people from your village, you ain't gonna do nothing about it. And when they say they won't do it again you're going to fall back into the same pattern. And they'll keep coming back and saying the same shit. And like fucking idiots you'll fall for it. Again." There goes my potty mouth again. Bad Jaz, bad.

The villagers stare in silence and for a moment I think my words have actually reached them…

"But for now we are safe." The Mayor nods as others agree. I sigh, suddenly wishing I had some gum, preferably the mint-y flavor.

"Idiots. Good luck, cause when it's someone you care for you're sol'ed." I jump down, "Come on you two. You heard them. They want to exile you because you're what they secretly wish they could be, bold and strong, brave enough to stand up for what's right. Now come on, if we stay any longer I'm going to want to start roasting marshmallows and that'll lead to smores and then we won't go anywhere for a while." Did I mention I babble?

The mayor glares though I don't think he knows what I was rambling about, "Get out!"

"Geez we're going already! Shit the Desians just left, they won't be coming back right now." I growl out. I get a few looks before the crowd disperses.

Colette's grandmother appears as the crowd dwindles along with Colette's father, "Please catch up with the Chosen and protect her…"

I sense another private moment so I head by the gates, watching them but not overhearing. They can have their moment. I glance at my whip, holding it in my hand. I think I can learn it doesn't appear too hard to use. If anything I can pick something else as a secondary weapon. I put it back at my waist and glance around the burning village…

I can feel the heat coming off the flames and my hand goes and hovers over a nearby burning bush. The flames dance dangerously as I feel the heat grow the closer I move my hand to it. I finally yank away to see my hand a bit red. I can't help but stare, and stare. God, what have I gotten myself into? I keep trying to wake up, but it's all so real…Maybe, just maybe, this is all real. Maybe it's possible…I mean, how can my imagination be good enough for this? How? Even mine is not good enough for this, and trust me, it's good. I mean, I'm so scared. Inside I'm quivering in fear at all these unknown things. I want to go home. I want to wake up. My stomach squirms and I really do wonder, is it all really a dream? I shake a bit closing my eyes. How is this even possible?

"Hey you ok Jasmine?" I stop, looking at him bringing my hand down and stare, "Hey did you burn yourself?" Lloyd takes my hand and studies it, "Genis?"

"On it." The little half elf takes out some ointment and gently puts some on my hand as I remain quietly watching.

"Thank you…" I mumble, standing up straight, "Come on you two. We got a long ways to go." They nod as we begin to walk out the gates. I wonder what this journey will be like, and how long it will be. No matter what, the idea of dying here scares me like any other. So…I think I will actually try my best to make this work. It will be hard but I will try to remain optimistic. I am a natural optimist so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Oh yea! We have to go through the desert!"

I freeze as we come out onto the plains, "Wait what?!" Extreme weather and I don't really mix. At least well we don't. I can't take the extreme heat or the extreme freezing cold. Though I'd rather have the latter rather than the former, I don't do heat. I can feel my optimism lowering.

"Yea, the desert. We're going to stop in Triet, it's a desert city. It should be fun!"

Yup, it lowered.

'_Oh fuck me._'

Yeah, ok. Review if ya want.


	5. Hehe, pretty pointy sticks!

Buahaha. Jaz is such a spaz! (HA! I rhymed!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So no sue ok? Cause yeah, I'm a college student with a bad job and credit debt! So you wouldn't get much either ways! XP

* * *

"I. Hate. The. Desert." I grumble as I trudge through, I can't help but feel as if I have sand in uncomfortable places. I growl as suddenly Genis stops and starts up a Wind Blade on some flying monsters before they can even attack. I emit a low growl. Apparently desert monsters are poisonous. Very poisonous. On the bright side, me having a whip means I can attack without getting too close. And I've gotten better with it, so that's a plus. I mean, I'm still screwed if it's a fast flying one but land animals beware! I'll whip ya all the way to hell!

And bandits, one tried sneaking up on me and ended up grabbing me, I thought he was trying to cop a feel so I did the first thing imaginable. I screamed, jumped away before turning to him and kicking him square in the family jewels. The poor guy rolled around for a while…Well it's not my fault, he shouldn't be a bandit if he's bad at it! Anyways, we managed to knock him out. So yays for us.

I scream as I see a serpent one appear, jumping back. I start to attack it before Lloyd comes to my rescue. I can't help it, normal snakes, no problem. Monster snakes that try to kill me and my companions every three freaking seconds, now we have a problem. Besides, it's not as bad as the spiders. Oh boy you should've heard me with the spiders. Poor Lloyd and Genis were deaf for hours…

"Oh come on! It's dead already! Lets go already, its hot!" I twitch sticking out my tongue at the young half elf. Kid could be a brat sometimes…

"Look! We're almost there!" yells out Lloyd pointing.

My eyes grow wide and then I can't help but grin, "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

Genis gets in between, "Ok…Ready…Set…" The little brat takes off running instead!

I turn to Lloyd and we stare at each other,

"Hey!"

"Wait up!"

We race to the entrance, Lloyd taking the lead before I push myself to pass him, making it in first, "Ha!" I stick out my tongue, breathing hard, "Oh dear god its even more hot now! What the hell were we thinking?!" The boys just laugh at my expression and I give them a look. I blink as I catch sight of Noishe, "Oi! Look who decided to join us?" The 'dog' just whines as we take him into a pen, "Decided we were on safe ground didn't ya?"

Lloyd just laughs petting him. It's quiet for a bit and we just kinda relax standing there. until...

"Lloyd look!" Genis whispers looking past us, his eyes wide and frantic. We turn and catch sight of a Desian group. They seem to be talking before putting something up. A poster. The group spreads out and we blink.

"Ok, I'm curious…" we head over and Genis and I actually burst out laughing, "Oh wow! They'll never catch you like that! God, is that like you're rejected evil double?!"

"Oh man! They'll never find us now!"

Lloyd can't help but give us a glare, "You know it says I'm to be seen with a short kid with white hair and a girl in purple with a whip. You know, we kinda match it…"

"Yea but if they're just looking at you we're safe." I smirk before sticking out my tongue a bit. Yes. I can be childish, so sue me if you don't like it.

Lloyd gives a low growl before grinning a bit, "I suppose you're right…"

"Hey this is an inn." Genis says looking at the building.

I blink, "Inn? Wait…That means an actual bed! And a bath! Oh thank you thank you thank youthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I say quickly entering, I stare around, its way bigger than I thought it would be! I mean, there are at least five rooms compared to the three before.

"Hello, would you like to rest here? It's 100 gald per night per room." Says the lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes! Can we have ah," I look at the boys and hold up two fingers at which they both nod, "Two rooms? One single the other a double."

The lady nods smiling, "That'll be 200 gald for two rooms for one night."

I turn to Lloyd, "Pay 'em up sweetheart." He grumbles handing the money over, which no surprise is coin which makes it heavier; A lot heavier. But there are different kinds so thank goodness for that.

We head upstairs and each into our respective rooms. I sigh unloading everything looking around for a shower…Right, no running water. My nose twitches as I head downstairs to the lady, "Excuse me, where can I bathe?"

She blinks, "Oh we have a small spring through that door, its secluded away from view and in the shade. We charge an extra 10 gald to use it."

I blink and open my mouth to say something but shut it promptly. I suppose with Desians destroying everything here they need all the money they can get. "Is it per use or all day?"

"Well…It's supposed to be per use…How long will you be staying here?"

"A few days, but our group will get bigger. I dunno if they'll want to bathe though…I would hope they would." My nose wrinkles at the thought of that. Ewwwww.

"Well I'll tell you what, give me about 130 gald and as long as you stay here you and your group, as well as those to come, can use it as many times as you wish ok?"

I grin, nodding, "Sounds great! I can use it whenever right?" Hell I better be able to!

She nods, "Though at night you'll have to light the torches."

I hand her the gald, "Thank you so much!" I smile quickly going back to my room grabbing some extra underwear and clothes I had gotten at a Caravan we had stopped at earlier. I'm heading out of my room when I see Lloyd and Genis walk out, "Hey you two! Bath time!" I can't help but smile. I love my bath time, it relaxes me and will make me forget about the obnoxious heat.

"Uh, but they charge."

"Yea yea. I know. But I got us a deal. As long as we stay here, we can use it. Even when we catch up to the others, all for 130 gald."

"Oh wow! Cool!"

"Me first!" I say, "I need it." I twitch and smile heading down.

First I look around before stripping and getting in, "Ah!" despite the heat, the water if fairly cool. I smile closing my eyes and just soaking. I left my clothes in a section that means it's gonna be washed, sure its 30 extra gald but…It'll be done in an hour. And I'm not putting on dirty clothes so yea.

An hour and ten minutes later I'm all squeaky clean in my clothes again. I feel good as I lay on my bed. The boys are down in the spring as well, I suppose its ok for them to bathe together, they are both boys after all. Anyways, I frown as I run my fingers through my hair, which is quickly drying. Don't get me wrong, I actually like my hair but…Well, I like it wet, it keeps me nice and cool and stuff.

I play with my hair and sigh, I've been so busy I haven't had time to think…But now, now I do. I know, I keep going back to the same thing. Yes, I do know that. But try being in my shoes you know? It's a little hard to comprehend and get through my thick brain. I know, this can't be real but, my mind keeps thinking back to everything that has happened, and I start to wonder…Could this all actually be, real?

I've never had a dream last this long, at least one I was conscious of or that I could remember. The only other explanation is that perhaps something hit me so hard on the head I'm in a coma…My stomach churns and I can't help but think this could all be very real, and very dangerous. Up to now I've been walking a fine line between cautious and reckless. Sometimes I'd stay back but others I've thrown myself in, least till I realized I might get very hurt in which case I'd run back and get some space, a lot of space.

I wish I had some advil, my head is hurting. I sit up looking at the mirror and just stare at my reflection. "Ok Jas, no matter what, even if I do wake up years later and this is some kind of coma induced dream, I will do my best here. Because if I don't then what's the point of being here? Who knows, if it is and I try I might get home faster." I nod to myself saying to myself what I've been thinking these last couple of days, yea that out to do it. That means I'll have to learn to really fight. Not just stand there like an idiot trying not to get killed and do something valuable with my whip. Hell, I think I'll ask Lloyd for some help. He can teach me so I won't be completely useless.

I stand up as I hear the boys coming up, their loud chatter a bit refreshing. I step up, "Ready munchkins?" They give me simultaneous stares and I giggle, "Oh come off it, to me that's what you are." Genis opens his mouth, "Don't ask!" I glare a bit since I have a feeling he was going to ask my age, they laugh making me huff a bit, "Come on! Lets go." I bounce down the stairs waving at the girl and head out.

Immediately I want to head back in, "Come on boys, I can only take so much." They nod and the three of us head up a path to what would be a marketplace. I see a pair of daggers and I can't help but smile looking at Lloyd, "Lloyd…" I make some puppy dog eyes; after all he is the one with the most money, "I want!"

"But you can barely handle your whip!" Genis says looking the daggers over.

My eyes grow bigger and my bottom lip quivers, "Please?" That little brat better not cost me those daggers! They're pretty! And pointy…Hehe, pretty pointy sticks! Er, metal sticks!

Lloyd sighs, "Sorry Jasmine, he has a point."

"But but! You can teach me! I mean, you could help me, won't you help me Lloyd?" I ask batting my lashes, I hear Genis sigh and from the corner of my eyes I see him shaking his head. Aha, I got him!

Lloyd sighs, "I suppose so…" He takes out the money and buys me the daggers along with new swords for himself and a kendama. The boy smiles handing us our new weapons as the boys hand over their old ones. I smile as I grab mine, which are in sheathes, immediately sticking one in each of my boots.

"I tossed in a little something extra for the lady." Says the boy and I can't help but smile as I see it's a nice fan, "It'll help protect you from spells, like say someone attacks you with fire balls, you pull that up and they'll bounce just right off. And it really does keep you cool."

I smile taking a hold of it, "Thank you! Oh, by the way, have you seen the Chosen's group?"

"Oh yea! She made that hole over there." He points and we turn and stare, "It'll be this town's new tourist spot!" I laugh and the boys seem a bit embarrassed, "Her group went up to the fortune teller…"

Later on we're standing outside a huge tent, which is decorated beautifully in red with gold designs, "Do you really think she came here?" asks Genis.

"One way to find out." Lloyd enters; then I do. Genis eventually follows. She's standing behind a crystal ball; all around there are various knickknacks around, elaborate statures and rugs, even one or two tapestries. There appears to be fog around, or something to that extent. I look around and my eyes fall on a book in the corner, its binding is old but well kept, it has golden designs on it as well. Must not be nosy…But it's a book! I love books! Pay attention damn it! Stop staring! Come on! Good girl! I mentally slap myself before turning to her.

"Welcome to the house of fortune, come to see if I have seen your friend?" she asks, she sounds like she's trying to be mysterious, and failing so. She's not that old, maybe her early 30's, or middle.

We stop starring, "Yea." I say since the boys are quiet. The woman stares at me as if trying to figure me out, which makes me think maybe she can help me or something. I don't know, just know it's a bit odd she singled me out…Oh wait, I'm the oldest here, and I'm the only girl…Yes, that's it. Pay attention now.

"That'll be 100 gald." Before the boys can protest I hand it to her, "She is heading to an Oasis that is said to have been destroyed by Efreet." She pockets the coins into some pouch on her dress. Her gaze returns to me and it seems like she's thinking.

"You heard the lady." I turn to them, "Head out ok? I wanna look around in here a little longer." They stare at me like I'm crazy, like what is there to see, but head on out, I turn to the woman, "I saw that look so start talking. What do you see?"

She sits down, her eyes glazing over, "Such pain to come. Fire all around. Your hand burns you. Forgetful you will become. Sword shall pierce your soul, a spirit of a loved one shall be the key to it all. Your life shall be your death, it coats you all around; Death thy fear, death thy destiny."

I stare as my brain soaks it in. Oh god, death my destiny? She's kidding right? Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick…

"Death shall be your companion. And you shall be his only friend."

I stare, blinking as I try to remember everything. She snaps out of it, "Oh my…" She looks up at me, "I would choose my friends and enemies wisely. Do not change what cannot be undone." I nod taking out 100 gald and she shakes her head, "No. Go ahead. They're waiting for you." She looks tired and drained.

I nod and head out, "What took you so long?" whines Lloyd.

I shrug, "Nothing. So let's head out then?" They nod and the three of us make our way back.

What does it all mean? Fire is kind of obvious, it's the seal. I think. My hand burns? Am I going to burn my hand or something? And forgetfulness, I suppose that's referring to what Anna said. I silently gulp, I don't want to forget. I really don't. I mean, if it can help me help them why should I? If people really will die, why should I forget? Sword shall pierce my soul, what the fridge is that? Um, must think…I'm coming up blank, I mean I only play the game the day my sister disappears and maybe the day after and I normally don't finish it. I've finished it, what twice? In the years I've had it. A spirit of a loved one…Hn, that brings up what I was thinking earlier about Anna, but no, that's not possible…Right? Oh god please tell it can't be possible! No, bad Jasmine! Now is not the time to panic! That leads to lots and lots of bad things!

I breathe, letting out the air I was holding in. Death, she just had to mention death…Why of why? How can my life me my death? I mean, I know I'll have to fight so maybe it means how I'll be in constant contact and or threat by death? That's how it coats me? I'm afraid of it, but at some time I'll have to deliver it. My insides freeze, I won't be able to. I'll freeze if it's a human life. Or elf or whatever. I can't kill. Not for anyone or anything. I'd rather d-actually no, never mine. I'll just run away. Yes, that'll do.

I'm not even going into the last thing she said. Nope, not at all. This is me not thinking about it….So maybe she meant it's going to follow us around. I get that. But I don't get how I will be its only friend. I don't kill, and I hope I won't get killed, hence no friend. Yea…oh headache. I need my have a dozen tylenol. No, I don't over dose. It's generic and so it sucks which means I need more than the usual two.

"Hey Jasmine, is everything ok? You've been oddly quiet ever since we left the fortune teller." Lloyd looks at me worried. I can't help but smile, he's actually worried about me…

"I'm ok hun, just thinking. And apparently I can't think and talk at the same time…"

They chuckle as we near the gate, "You're ok though right?"

"Lloyd-"

"Stop!"

We turn to see three Desians running up to us, "Hey doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" At this Lloyd makes a face, "And the other two match the description!"

Oh joy.

"Get him!"

Joy, Joy.

Lloyd immediately takes the two with the whips and Genis starts out a spell. I see the one with the crossbow and run to him, whip at a ready. He goes to shoot but I actually beat him to it, my whip wrapping around his weapon slamming it far away. I pause and stare, hey it worked! That was actually very cool! Uh oh! He growls taking out a small dagger and I lash out at him, hitting his hand. He groans in pain as I do a roundhouse kick flipping back lashing at him again. Only it doesn't come out the way I want it to, I stumble a bit as the sand makes me a bit clumsy. Earth rises up and slams into him, sending him flying. He slumps down and doesn't get up. I turn to Genis smiling, "Thanks."

"Heh, all talk."

I roll my eyes as Genis scolds him and I glance back, I see the Desians fire and I shove Lloyd away getting hit instead, I scream as my world goes dark.

'_Freaking Renegades_.'

* * *

Review please, it makes my world oh so pretty!


End file.
